Reminisce
by Maya Salsa
Summary: She suffers an accident that cost her to lose her memories. Whilst recovering from amnesia, she comes back. Her sudden return surprises all, including her former husband, Takumi. During her absence, he remarries while she became Tora's fiancée. As Takumi and Misaki cross the path of the greatest test of their love, will she regain her memories before she marries Tora?
1. Loss

_**Word Count: 6,164**_

_**Chapter Posted: August 10th, 2013**_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**:_ I own nothing of Kaichou Wa Maid Sama. However, I have the authority of the plot.

**Time Tracker: **This story was originally posted on April 1st, 2013. But having aside an additional story ( Beyond You and I), I struggled with updating Violet. However, I wanted to change whereabouts and revise parts. The two exclusive original chapters of Violet were converted into one, which was afterwards pasted onto here, altogether in one place. Sadly, similarities between the two first-hand divisions of Violet are rare, or have none vapid familiar events. This idea of concept came out of no existence, but unexpectedly, I began to write down what came in my thoughts. This might be posted by later days, nevertheless the date of which this first chapter was ever written was: July 29th, 2013.

**Updates**: In reckon with updated amends, I will consider **monthly** updates to ensure proper time for grammatical corrections and appropriate smooth movements of future occurrences.

**Blueprint Supposition [Summary]:** Supposedly, she was dead. The cause of her death was unknown. Resulting as of Takumi to re-marry. Whereas of her comeback, she surprises all that comes in her way. Her modernized image isn't forgiving and is willing to attack all for nothing. She schemes to re-take the valuables that once was hers. Her amnesia as well stands as of a language-barrier like situation. But for Takumi to be another woman's lover, will that change her forgotten feelings towards him?

**Second Summary: **She suffers an accident, that cost her to lose her memories. Whilst recovering from amnesia, she comes to find all the answers to her questions. Her sudden return surprises all, including her former husband, Takumi. During her long absence, he remarries, while she on the other hand, becomes Tora's fiancée Takumi and Misaki unknowingly cross the path of the greatest test of their love. The only problem is, will she regain her memories before she marries Tora?

**Read at your_ own_ risk.** **_Sexual_ events and _coarse language_ are involved.**  
**This fanfic _will be soon Rated M, _due to the _mentioned things _being _frequently exposed_ by future chapters. **  
**You have been warned.**

* * *

**First Chapter: _Loss _**

Her insides flipped, in motion with her mixed emotions. Why was she ecstatic you may ask? Herself could not comply to state it in simple words, but rather, embrace her agitated feelings joyfully. She dared to test it herself, whereas all the evidence was just a child's play to discover . But thankfully, her doubt stood corrected.

The shortness of her breath, the fatigue her own frame can't comprehend too long, her sense of smell increased sky-high, in all honesty; the soreness of her now swollen breasts, the cravings she'd felt that also changed quite a bit and out of the obvious, the morning sickness... It wasn't that she was coming to an end as of she was dying, but rather because she was pregnant. There were many occasions when herself admitted that she longed to experience motherhood, nevertheless of her wish, it came to life and reality.  
Her smile could not seem to flow away out of her face, as her still-mind processed a lively news. She was going to be a mother!  
In current time, questions like, 'How was she suppose to announce a delivery that will show its presence after seven months?' and ' Will Takumi notice a difference even if I didn't tell him?' roamed in her thoughts. It was a daring task to decide right on, to announcing the official. But, in the cause of her short temper, her decision was crystal clear. She shall proclaim her unknown pregnancy the day her parents in law will take a visit and see her face for the very first time, which was exactly fourty-eight hours away from now...

' Oh god, was it actually that long ago?' Her seemingly bold, shocked statement recalled an event she will tattoo, as a monument in her heart... Forever.

_" Do you, Takumi Usui, take Misaki Ayuzawa, to be your wife, through sorrow and happiness, as well as poverty and wealth?" The priest filled in his speech, asking in all seriousness by the stare he locked Takumi's eyes with._

_His answer was said in all clarity and devotion. " Yes, I do."_

_The priest's head diverted to catch Misaki's gaze. It were those same intent eyes that looked upon her. " Do you, Misaki Ayuzawa, take Takumi Usui, as your beloved husband? Through the thin and thickness obstacles of life?"_

_Her smile reflected through his jade optics. " I do."_

_" I now announce you husband and wife."He added.__" Then you may kiss the bride," The older man's lips were infected by Misaki's own smile._

_Takumi auctioned upon moving his hands to slip off the lace patterned silk veil that was planted on top of Misaki's crown. His hands then wavered on to move aside an amount of hair that had been displaced out of her hair clippers, planning it to hide them behind her well rounded-ear, that was carrying over a marble sized pearl earring. Afterwards, he caressed her soft skin of sanity with his right thumb. It was a soothing action in Misaki's perspective, encouraging herself to pull her own fragile frontage inches closer to Takumi's head. She pushed in her joyous expression against Takumi's awaiting lips. Oh how their kiss, meant a thousand feelings for her... It brought back memories of their recent skinships._  
_However, this wasn't one of those intimate scenes she has shared with her own beloved. Their kiss had started off soft, they each lingered each other's mouth , but the game stayed innocent. As far as they wanted to move on to the next satisfaction, both knew it fully well, being witnessed by a huge audience, the imagined scene wasn't appropriate._

_' What am I thinking? I'm being such a pervert like my husband here...' Misaki blushed in the midst of their kiss. It was very rare of her to be thinking in such ways..._

_At last, their lips parted their ways. The couple stood before all the cheering and chanting, before heading off their way to the huge opened gateway. Walking past the long aisle, they moved to the exit hand in hand. _

_In lightning rate, her back rested on Takumi's slender arms. It took a few moments before she realized where she was. Her own form was carried on Takumi's arm. Of course she went beet red of her husband's embarrassing deed, but of course, she cannot lie and tell herself she didn't think his act was acceptable, and so, she welcomed the warmth of the man who she dearly loved. _

_She wasn't too fond of noticing his signature smirk, perhaps of all the business happening around her, the focus of her attention wasn't concentrated to him. He pulls her closer to gain aside her wanted attention before playfully teasing his new wife. " I won't hold back in our honeymoon Mi~sa~ki..." _

_As fully known of his wife, she lightly barged her hand to plant a harmless punch on his chest, although Misaki anticipated his expressionless reaction. " Don't be silly Takumi... Just- just be patient alright!" _

_His quick squeeze on their bonded bodies emphasized his words. " Oh I will..."_

_..._

_"That's right, say my name..." He huskily demanded over her. His hands travelling down to her inner thighs. _

_He paused his doings as he heard his name being pronounced sweetly by Misaki's lips. She moaned in pleasure right before-_

' Get it together Misaki, this is not the right time to day dream!... Especially ,when you're preparing for the arrival of Takumi's parents!' Her inner outburst acted as an imaginary alarm set in her thoughts before her own thinking could get away.

Misaki shook her head in disbelief... Has Takumi's dirty side infected her as well? She silently theorized, or so she would've thought, " Ugh, maybe it was a good idea to leave him for awhile after all. Or else- Ah I'm going crazy! This is so immature of me to be thinking inappropriately!"

" Thinking inappropriately eh? Do my ears need to be checked-up or was it what I actually heard?" A clone of herself showed up out of nowhere in the same area as she was. Perhaps, the clone was a more younger reflection of herself...

She shockingly jumped in fear and surprise, " Oh Suzuna, you scared me! And- and no! I-I mean yes! Ugh!"

" What could have Takumi done to make you blush so hard this time?" The younger Ayuzawa pointed aloud, surprising her older sibling by the sharpness of her vision.

" N-nothing at a-all!" Her defensive reply made it an obvious fact, that her older sister was no doubt, lying.

Suzuna grinned but then she smiled shortly. " Well... I'm glad that you're happy. As a concerned little sister, I'm surprised you've got yourself ahead and decided to get married..."

At her sister's acknowledgement, Misaki was taken a bit astound. In all honesty, they never intended to have deep, lasting, meaningful conversations such as this. But for the record, they were now both mature enough to understand each other's situation.

A slight curve lingered on Misaki's lips. " I guess people's perspectives change, you know."

" I guess so hmm... But say, how is your marriage with Takumi? I can predict that it's going well." Suzuna asked, putting in much anticipation by the note of her tone.

" It's fine... He's treated me well," Misaki admitted, not holding back the rapid growing rosiness feature spreading on, across her cheekbones.

" What about that guy uhmm, was it Gerald? Takumi's older brother right?"

" Yeah? What about Gerald?" Misaki pushed her questions in, confused by what Suzuna was attempting to imply.

" Does he treat you nicely as well? I mean- Don't misunderstand my words Misaki, but from my point, didn't he try to split you guys up? He even forced Takumi to change schools and move him to England remember?"

" I see. Well, we've reconciled everything. Forgetting aside his past actions that affected both Takumi and me." She chuckled at her sister's point of view.

"I'm glad peace has finally come to settle all the commotion once and for all." The mother of both women startled them.

Minako came from behind, carrying a luggage full of Misaki's left possessions in the house. Her daughter was at the old structure, visiting the missed persons and to take what was left of her belongings. After all, she was going to live with Takumi now.

The sight of her own mother conveying an overloaded suitcase made Misaki think ahead and point out what she thought was right. " Mother... You mustn't carry my bag. It's heavy can't you see?... Here, I can have it."

She accepted Misaki's command and directed her arm near in Misaki's reach. " You should stop worrying for Suzuna and me. As far as I know, you have greater responsibilities now. You are married to Takumi. Your concern should be directed to him, not to us."

" Well, you are my only family. Of course I'll treat you equally," Misaki pointed back. Why was her mother encouraging her to move on without them? It was obvious that she loved them so much, but to push her away and just live on...?

Minako shook her head sideways. As predicted, Misaki was being stubborn. " No dear, that's not right. I understand your feelings, but nevertheless it will change." Before Misaki could protest back, Minako's words came out faster. " I guarantee you, the focus of your attention will be directed to your family. Just like myself..."

Suzuna joined forces with their mother. " I assume mother's right. Misaki." Her hand made contact with her sister's right-hand shoulder. " You and brother in-law are trying to make a baby right?"

The colourful scarlet shade took over Misaki's cheeks. She attempted to answer while she busily camouflaged her embarrassed tone. " O-of course! We're trying o-our very b-best!"

_' Oh great, I sounded like I actually looked forward to-'_

Wait... That reminder her of her own state. She was pregnant wasn't she?

Now what? Should she let them know ahead?

" Earth to Misaki? Are you listening?" The voice of Suzuna intruded her thoughts, taking her back to reality.

She answered, expressionless. " Uh- yeah I am. What was it again?"

Suzuna pouted, while her eyebrows were furrowed. " I was asking, what gender would you like your child to be?"

Minako chuckled at her daughter's flushed face and said her farewell. " Well then, when you're both done chatting, I'll be upstairs, I will double check if there was anything left in your room. "

" Okay." Misaki nodded. Remebering her sister's question, she replied. " Oh! Hmm... I don't really mind. But if I was forced to pick, I'd say a girl."

" Why?" Her sister's face represented intent curiousness.

" Because-

At the blink of an eye, loud, roaring pangs shot through the walls, taking them down almost immediately after a few major shots were launched once again. Objects started to crash and make loud noises around the house.

In an instant, Misaki realized her house was under attack. She hurriedly pushed Suzuna to the backdoor for quick escape, but right then, she remembered that her mother was still in the house. She turned her body, but before she moved, she shouted. " Suzuna! Wait for us outside!"

Panic was all over Suzuna's face. " Bu-but what if-"

" Just listen to what I say!" Misaki gave her younger sibling another nudge, but this time, much more rougher, emphasizing the significance of her given instructions. " And don't move a muscle 'till you see us!"

Immediately after she gave her warning, she dashed her way upstairs. Her heart was pounding loudly and a waterfall of sweat began to pour all over her face. She was out of breath by the time she caught a glimpse of her mother.

" Ma! Over here!" She alarmingly called out, waving to her desperate mother. But when she witnessed her mother's form wasn't moving, she crawled her way to her, the bullets were already attacking the second storey.

" Mi-mis-sak-ki ," Minako's hand reached for her daughter's arm.

Misaki's eyes expanded considerably, as her eyes traveled down Minako's left hip. Juices of blood were splattered on the floor, and a big amount of the fluid was still gushing out through Minako's injured parts. The load of her mother's blood started to creep its way to Misaki's jeans and by the time her legs were soaked of her mother's blood, she answered Minako's whispered call.

" Muh-m-mom... P-please tell me you're a-alright?" Streaks of bitter teardrops trilled downwards aboard her face.

The weak form of Minako managed to chuckle lightly. " You ha-have to run-n... You-you'll be-be killed if you st-stay here any long-er..."

" I CAN'T leave you mom! You-"

" Misaki l-listen-"

" No mom! I don't 'wanna listen! No person will be left at this house, you hear me?!"

" I do-don't want you to-to move me any-anywhere e-else but here..."

She became overly frustrated at her mother's command. " Mom what are you saying?! I won't let you die here!"

" P-please. C-can't you see I've h-had eno-enough?" She cried in front of Misaki for the first time.

"What do you mean mom?!"

" I- I want to take a- a rest-"

Misaki knew what those words meant. She gently squeezed her mother's hand before reassuring her. " Stop saying stuff like that mom... You-you can't leave Suzuna and I!" She sniffed. " Please mom, bear with me!"

As much of her efforts, Minako took out her last strength by drawing out a sensible shout. " NO! LISTEN TO ME ALRIGHT?!"

The shout of her mother felt like a direct slap to the face. "..."

" If-if we b-both die r-right here, wh-what will happen to Suzuna? And-and your husband as well..."

" Mom please! You're talking as if you're alright with your situation!"

" That's b-because I am Misaki." Minako's reply was full of intent and meaning.

" You're just saying that because you've been shot!" The sorrowful tears never seemed to stop from dripping down her face. " Mother!" She cried out to Minako.

" My-my vision is s-starting too- I c-can't see you anym-more Misaki..." Her shaking voice said.

" No mom please! Please don't leave me here! You can't die!" Her heart crumbled by what her mother said.

" I love you b-both. N-never f-forget that..."

" NO! MOM PLEASE!"

She panicked and bent over to hear the sound of her mother's beating heart. The pound began to slow its speed. Not long after, it had stopped its movement.

"MOM! NO!" She cried again and again while shaking Minako's body. " WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

" YOU CAN'T DIE RIGHT NOW! I'LL CALL THE POLICE AND WE'RE GONNA BE ALL FINE!"

" YOU STILL HAVE TIME! I PROMISE! J-JUST OPEN YOUR EYES!"

" MOM PLEASE I BEG YOU!"

Alas, she stopped her doings. She already knew her mother wasn't going to open her eyes and discipline her about her stubbornness. Yet but still, she anticipated for any kind of movements from her mother's fragile form.

In the end, she blamed herself for everything.

_'Dammit!'_

_' You could have saved your mother but you didn't!'_

_' YOU WERE TOO SLOW!' _

_' YOU WERE TOO LATE!' _

_' You are as useless as a piece of shit!' _

She willingly punched the wooden floor, the juice of blood splashing along with her mighty force.

_' STUPID STUPID STUPID!'_

_" I love you both. Never forget that..." _

Her mother's voice echoed upon her mind.

Then she realized something. " Su-suzuna!"

As fast as she could, she lifted up her knees and ran, straight for her younger sister. Misaki slammed her feet when she reached the few last steps of the stairways. She turned her way to where she left her sister and instructed Suzuna to wait for her. " SUZUNA!"

In immediate reaction, her younger sibling answered. " MISAKI! HELP!"

That made her fully alert. _' She's in trouble!' _

" I'M COMING!"

Smartly, she followed the origin trail of Suzuna's shout. As Suzuna's cries got louder, she neared herself to the backdoor before she bravely busted the door open.

" Let me go!" Suzuna stubbornly commanded.

She could see how her sister was struggling to be freed from the man's strong grasp on her arms, despite the darkness of the night enveloping her sight. He had a muscular form, no doubt she would struggle to beat this guy. But then again, she had an advantage using the blackness of the night to swift her moves.

She heard him reply, " Shut up and stop moving!"

He noticed Misaki's presence right away. " You there! If you want to save your sister, you better come with us!"

" Oh yeah? What if I don't want to?" Her challenging tone surprised the man. " How can I guarantee my sister's safety in your hands huh?!"

Immediately, she charged towards the man. She didn't hold back her strength as she threw a power punch at the man's jaw. A kick on his groin had followed by. The pain she delivered caused the man to weaken his hold of Suzuna. The girl ran to her sister's side immediately.

" Are you okay?" She trapped Suzuna into an embrace.

" Yea-"

The man fell into his knees and ordered his other companions. " That bitch! Stop standing like a bunch of fools and capture them! I don't care if they're dead or alive!"

Misaki whispered and grabbed Suzuna's hand. " Run as fast as you can!"

Suzuna did was she was told and took her fast departure, having Misaki by her front, leading them where to go. It was getting rather dark, but fortunately, her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Not long after, they heard gunshots behind their backs, scaring Suzuna a bit.

In between her short breaths, she managed to ask. " Misaki, where's mother?"

She answered her sister without putting pain in her words. " Don't worry Suzuna, she's alright. Now come on, we've almost lost them!"

Just then...

All happened too fast.

Suzuna retrieved to the ground and their bonded hands slipped off in a matter of seconds. She got captured, in the hand of those bastards.

" SUZUNA!" She shouted loudly and returned back to her captured sister.

Her reply was weak. " M-Misaki!"

" You bastards! Let her go!" Misaki dangerously ordered. By the sharpness of her voice, she was going to burst any minute.

" I won't fucking do that you little bitch!" The masked man rudely voiced his harsh comeback. Beneath the cloth that hid his identity, he smirked, before proceeding to post a threatening action. He pointed his pistol at Suzuna's right temple. The trapped girl could only flinch and tremble in fear. " Go right ahead. If you run and hide that ass of yours, I won't fucking hesitate to shoot your sister!"

She closed her eyes and said. " Hmph, as if I would actually cower away and run."

The man opened his mouth. " What did you say?"

" I said," her caramel eyes opened. " I won't run away you punk!"

Straight on, the powerful punch she threw, landed on the masked man's stomach. She extended her right leg and kicked the man's ankle, hard. Her hand then grasped his biceps and trampled him upside up. She didn't stop from there and proceeded to drop him, head first to the hard, polished concrete.

She looked over to her sister before signaling to move ahead of her. " Suzuna, come on!"

" Misaki..." She locked her eyes with sister. " My- ankle..."

The mentioned body part had worried Misaki. She looked down on her sister's legs before shockingly commenting its state. " You've been shot!"

She hurriedly ran to aid her injured sister. Slowly, she took Suzuna's left arm and wrapped it on her shoulders. " Come on, let's get out of here!"

But it was too late.

The other men had already caught on and they have trapped them inside a perfect circle. Not one of them were missing a mask, giving the bastards an advantage to secretly keep their identity safe, **_if_ **she escaped from them.

" What are you gonna do about it, bitch? You're fucking trapped!" The masked man behind her spoke. His tone, intentionally careless and full of venom.

" What the fuck do you want huh?!" She daringly asked.

" We want you dead!" That same man answered her.

" If I am the only one you want, why don't you just take me and stop hurting the ones that you don't want?!"

" Because we can do what we want!" Another man replied.

" Fuck you!" She shot back at the man's rudeness.

The other man laughed, somehow amused by something. " I see... Boss was right wasn't he boys? This woman is strong willed as he said."

An all round chatter happened.

" The Misaki Ayuzawa- eh woops, my bad. I meant Misaki Usui-"

" How do you know my name?!" She shouted her interruption.

" You're full of questions." He spat back as of his response. " Heh, I think it's time to shut you up."

He signaled his gang to hover closer. Despite her efforts to withstand the men's strengths, she failed to protect Suzuna and stay by her side.

_' Damn, they're too many!' _

" Don't try and attack Mrs. Usui~" He attempted to mock using his deep manly voice of his. " In one blow, your sister will be dead."

" Grr! Don't you fucking dare!" She struggled to loosen the grip of the man trapping her.

" Try all you want, but I guarantee you, any of your plans won't work. You're obviously outnumbered."

" DON'T YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME!" She roared and powered up to attack the man behind her. The strike was successful, as it brought the man to the ground.

Her eyes were full of fire, anger ranging though her veins. She didn't hesitate to advance a few steps and attacked the other left men. She delivered powerful blows of complicated kicks and punches. From here and there, left to right, up and down below. She was unstoppable.

Right then, one of the men that failed to attack her took a hold of a gun near of his reach. While she busily looked over to the remaining masked man that took a hold of her sister. She couldn't care less if he had a gun on his hand, he looked as if he was hesitating to either shoot her or Suzuna first.

She laughed at his uncertain state. " I pity you. You have no idea what I can do to you once I've got my hands on your neck!"

" Say what you want bitch! I will shoot your sister if you take another step!" He tried to match her confident voice.

" Oh really? Why don't you stop acting like a coward and fight me!" She challenged him, dead on.

His brow twitched in annoyance. " I am not a coward!"

" Hmph yeah right. Oh yeah? Come on then, what are you waiting for? Kill me!"

He had enough. " As you wish!" He shouted before letting go of Suzuna and darted his attention all to Misaki now.

Just before he could land a punch on Misaki, the girl had her arms already wrapping around his neck to withdraw her powerful knee to his groin. He cried in pain, but she ignored his cry and proceeded to deliver painful blows of kicks. She seemed to be satisfied by the horror painted in his eyes, therefore she stopped and ran to Suzuna.

" Misaki!"

" SUZUNA! Are you hurt?" Already, tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't help herself to shake from fear as well. As her shaking hand reached for Suzuna's severed left ankle, she trapped her in a tight hug. " We've got to get help as soon as possible! You're loosing so much blood!"

" Oh Misaki," She cried along as well, burrying her face in her sister's comfy chest. " Wh-what's going on?"

" I wish I knew what the heck is happening," She answered, all ready to stand up and help her sister get back on her feet. " Can- can you still walk for another mile or so?"

" I can- whuh- WATCH OUT!" Suzuna stood before Misaki when she yelled her warning.

A gun shot was made momentarily after Suzuna's shout. Luckily, she made her move just in time to save her older sibling.

" SUZUNA!" Misaki yelled with all her might. She just witnessed her sister being shot on her back before her eyes.

The girl poorly looked up to her sister, clutching hardly on Misaki's front shirt. " Run before you can, please..."

" I can't do that!" She hissed and attempted to carry Suzuna on her back. But she was stopped when a stinging pain struck through her right forearm. _' FUCK!' _

" Misaki please... Rrr- run..." Suzuna's plead pushed Misaki to her limits.

She knew she would regret what she did, but she didn't care. They already told her to save her life even if their own lives were in vain for her sake. Why would she waste the time to escape when she had the chance?

_' I'm so sorry Suzuna!' _

Finally, she ran, as fast as she could. It was selfish of her to think ahead for herself, but of course, she did what she thought was best. Her mother... Suzuna, their lives were taken already. Although she wanted to join places with them, something inside wanted her to run away. Away from danger.

_What a coward..._

But then again, she was doing this for her mother and sister right?

' _I have to find shelter soon, my arm isn't liking what I'm currently doing.' _She thought ahead while she was distracted with her tracks. Her eyes were only focused, perhaps too focused on the road ahead. She didn't take notice of the slippery lope. By the time her eyes blinked to open, her feet were straddled like her messy shoelaces, resulting her to fall over the big, rather rocky hill.

Words could not describe the pain she was in. She couldn't feel her back anymore, her bleeding arm roared in agony as rocks hit it hardly, and her sight was only filled with darkness. The grass rustled when her rolling body made contact with them, variety sizes of rocks pierced through her skin as she moved along downwards. It took forever before she have reached to a final stop..

The only thing she remembered was witnessing flashing lights and hearing voices whisper all around her.

* * *

" Doc how is she?" His voice was beyond worried. He had waited enough for the results. Impatiently, for the last two hours, he paced repeatedly on the hospital waiting hall, attempting to release the pressure on his shoulders.

" She was in a very critical state when you brought her here. But thankfully, after the surgery, it went successful. We took the bullet out of her arm and covered most of her body with bandages and casts. Unfortunately, she is under a comma right now."

" Wh-what?" His heart dropped by the news. It scared him completely.

" Her body was too weak to overcome all the severe injuries. Her head is badly fractured,pneumothorax from fractured ribs, quite severe facial scratches and bruises. She is currently in the ICU. Depending on her state, she will be moved to a regular hospital room. I'm assuming, she will last in the ICU for three to five days..."

" Is- is there any way I could see her right now?" His voice was full of hope, that the doctor took pity on him.

" Sir, you know it fully well that you can't see her right now. While in the ICU, she will not be able to receive incoming personal visits if she is not ready to have visitors. As I said before, she is in a comma right now. We will still run some more tests on her, in order to make sure we know the right details of her injuries."

" Do-do you know when she'll wake up?"

" By the number of injuries she have, I'll assume that she'll start to move around and possibly wake up five to ten days from now."

" I see," he looked down on his feet. "Please doc, try your very best to treat her. I have the money to pay for the medical bills, I don't care if it costs too much!"

A nurse called out to the doctor. He told him before he left. " Let's just hope for the best..."

Minutes past, he calmed himself down and sat on one of the waiting chairs outside the hospital rooms. He was trembling in fear. He feared that he would lose her. He feared that they will never get to talk and see each other again. He feared- No. This was not the time to be doubtful. He knew her fully well. If she wasn't the kind of person to give up easily, then heck, she wasn't going to die. Misaki was a strong woman after all. She wouldn't like to be beaten down by her own injuries just like that.

But still, when he found her almost dying in the woods just hours ago, her form looked like it was disassembled into pieces. He recalled her damaged image. She had countless scratches and bruises on her arms and legs, and big major open cuts were on her head and legs. It seemed to be impossible to have survived such madness. Thankfully, she was given immediate medical attention when he rushed her to the hospital...

Six days later

The doctor approached him at the waiting hall, where he never left his spot from the day he rushed Misaki in. " Sir." He called out to get his attention. " I've got some updates for you."

He looked up, such anticipation painted through his tiger-like eyes. " Please doc... Please tell me she's alright."

" She is alright sir. None of her vital organs were damaged. Although there was one thing I noticed in her womb area." The doctor trailed off.

" Whuh-what do you mean doc?"

" I was expecting her to recover quickly, but then, as she was in a midst of her CT scan and ultrasound, I discovered another life source stealing away some nutrients in order to survive as well. I doubled checked the results, and I happily conclude that she's pregnant."

His eyes largely expanded. " She-she's pregnant?! For how long doc?"

" She is two months pregnant sir. We don't know the sex of your child yet, but in five to six months of her pregnancy, we can have another check up and discover its gender... Congratulations sir, you're going to be a father."

_' But I'm not him...' _

" Thank you," he responded without further due.

" I almost forgot to mention. She is now transferred in a normal hospital room, so you can visit her right away."

" Really?!"

The doctor nodded, smiling in the process. " Yes. Her room number is 687, the one near the reception over there."

" Thank you so much doc!" He said and ran towards the mentioned room.

Before he pushed the door open, he was hesitating to check on her. No... He should see her right away.

_' Ugh. What am I thinking? She-she needs me!' _

As silent as he could, he cracked the door very slowly. He didn't want to alarm her, as she was indeed severely injured. When he closed it off, his eyes diverted immediately to her bandaged parts.

Her arm was in an overly loaded cast, her right leg was in a cast as well, and it was hanging in a hold of a strap. Through the hospital dress fabric, he could see the bandage that was wrapped all around her stomach. Her face wasn't in greater condition as he had hoped. Her forehead was entirely covered by a large rectangular bandage. Travelling down, her neck was as well covered in cloth. Her form looked as if she was a mummy.

Involuntarily, a teardrop fell upon his face. Why did he let this happen to the woman he loved?

_' Why did I let this happen to her?' _

He knelt down and held her hand, placing his own on top of hers. His head was down, resting on the bed, listening to the machine beeping, that monitored her breathing pattern. The tears continued to flow out of his eyes. It was against his will to tear up right now, but he was weakened by the current sight of Misaki and he didn't have enough strength to stop himself in the process.

" Misaki... please, wake up already. I - you can't give up!" He silently told her under the covers he buried his face into.

It was out of nowhere when he felt her thumb jerk. He immediately stared back at her hand to make sure the movement he sensed not too long ago. Again, her thumb jumped, another slight movement followed by her ring finger, and soon, her whole hand that he had in his hands were moving.

He stood up quickly and shouted for attention right away.

While the nurses busily aided her and checked her state, they concluded that she had finally come to her senses and wake up. They warned him not to move the patient as she was still weak. After the ladies made their exit, he rushed to her side.

" Mi-misaki oh thank god you're awake! " He cried once again.

She heard him and looked at his yellow-green pairs. Her mouth began to open inside the oxygen mask, " Where- where am-mm I?" In her weakest voice, she managed to ask.

" You're at the hospital Misaki," he answered softly.

" A-and...Who are you?"

Sinister, was written all over his face.

* * *

**A/N****: Take a guess of Misaki's hero ;) **


	2. Unpleasantly Reunited

_**Word Count: 10, 209 o.O [Owly shiet~!] **_

_**Chapter Posted: September 6th, 2013 **_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I own nothing of Kaichou Wa Maid- sama! However, I do have the authority of the plot.

**Thanks to those _who reviewed_ chapter one (: Wasn't expecting _double digits_ :"D**

**_juhagetsu_  
louiseramz **  
**_xXSnowflake Ice DropXx_ **  
**Mii-chin **  
_**SapphireBlueRose **_  
**Belly boo1099 **  
_**edwardelric108 **_  
**blommie8 **  
_**yamadadhy **_  
**christie700**  
**_hanagrace_ **

**Author's Note****:** Okay, maybe I was too obvious with Tora or you guys are just really smart, but either way... you guys guessed it right, he was Misaki's hero! xD Well anyways, a month has passed, so it's time for a new update!

**Read at your_ own_ risk. _Sexual_ events and _coarse language_ are involved.**  
**This fanfic _will be soon Rated M, _due to the _mentioned things _being _frequently exposed_ by future chapters. **  
**You have been warned.**

* * *

**Second Chapter: _Unpleasantly Reunited_**

"As I suspected, she is undergoing the term of amnesia," that same doctor who appreciated to coherently explain Misaki's condition, entered the room and stride his way to near himself to the patient.

Tora turns his head to meet the doctor's eye, giving him an intensified, hopeful look. "Are you saying that she doesn't recollect the past events? ...Even the accident?"

"Judging by her appearance, she will question her state, as to why she was at the hospital. Nevertheless, those other past affairs, she won't definitely have any recollective state of mind that they did happen."

"She will recover back those memories, right?"

"Well yes of course. But they will take some time..." The doctor nodded his head repeatedly.

"By time, how long do you think?"

"I cannot assume a due date to her memory comeback. The state of her recovery will only alter the process by what kind of situation she'll be treated. What I'm saying is that it's best to always accompany her by the side and treat her like a fragile special someone. Patients who have amnesia, tend to take a quick liking on their closest companions. And those lost memories... well I'm sure they'll be back in place along the way of your rebuilt relationship."

The owned yellow-green orbs diverted its gaze to Misaki's figure. It was sadness and pity, that painted through his aggravated look. As if, he himself had also, experienced it beforehand.

"Is it alright to ask when she will be allowed to be taken home?"

"Mr. Igarashi, I fully understand your current situation, but of course, as of my patient's state, her recovery will always be on top priorities. Being here at the hospital gives her a full advantage to be given immediate medical attention right away. I can guarantee you, it's better off this way, if she stays here for about a week or so. And by then, we can decide if she is any good to be taken home."

Tora had anticipated the time of Misaki herself, having her time merely spent at the hospital for a week, even beforehand he had asked the doctor.

Being given a full, descriptive answer, he only nodded his approval for the doctor's stern request.

Afterwards, only silence had enveloped in the room. The doctor took it as a welcoming way to make his exit. On the other hand, Tora had settled himself down for a bit. Thinking busily as to Misaki's amnesia.

_'If she doesn't remember anything, in exception of the accident... Then she mustn't remember Takumi, right?' _

He was undergoing an inner conflict, as to what he should decided on, for the sake of Misaki's vain suffering. He was tired of seeing her with so much burden build up upon her shoulders. For instance, the time when they were still in highschool. She would nearly work her ass off in able to stabilize her responsibility as the student council president, helping her mother with the household duties, and keeping it a secret, that the fact that she worked at Made Latté  
It really caused his heart to crumble, as he stayed out and sympathized her but of course, without showing this side to anyone, not even to Maki.

He reaches for her hand. Already, his features turned into a worried looking frontage, afraid that he will hurt her fragile frame, even by the slightest, gentlest touch.  
As he trapped her hand under his, carefully, in full of precautions, he managed to mumble out of the presence.

"Oh Misaki... what shall I do?"

Desperation was luring him into a trap.

His thoughts were filled with clouded shadows, perhaps it was doubtfulness within Misaki's situation, or whether it was himself.  
It didn't matter to him though, as he claims to himself that negativity was happening in the depths of his heart.

"You can never solve anything by being defeated by your own doubtfulness, Tora-sama."

It was a surprise encounter to hear such an overly familiar voice.

"Was this a right decision? Or did I chose this over my stupidity?"

"This choice wasn't made over your stupidity, and I know it, because you are willing to sacrifice everything for this woman." The narrowed slit eyes of the man, confirmed his words.

"Then tell me, Maki. What do I do to her?" Tora's question emphasized his desperation.

"It all depends on you." The man intentionally answered, straight on.

"Tell me, god dammit!" He roared agressively, his fists curled tight, auctioning himself to hit the wall behind him, with mighty force. Tears streamed their way down to his neck, afterwards.

"Tora-sama," Maki Kanade assured his companion with his hand, attached to Tora's shoulder.

"Why doesn't it seem like I helped her?" He fought the forming tears in the corner of his eyes. "Maki, I feel so useless..."

The standing man lowered his head to reassure his friend. "Tora, whatever happened to Misaki wasn't your fault. Now listen to me." He grabbed a hold of his crying company's shoulders and faced him bravely. "You are not useless. And even if the world was to end, you will never be considered as useless. You got me?"

Tora intended to look over Misaki's lying form to specifically dodge Maki's stare. It was very in denial of him to be crying like that in front of someone. He couldn't help himself, however.

The topic was drifted completely off the course.

Without looking and only acting as pretentious, he said.

"C-come on. We should head back. I still have some papers to finish."

* * *

"You failed?!" A knife flew out of place, missing a shivering man in the mainstream middle, only by a centimeter.

Although, the sharp edged managed to cut through the thin railings of the man's side hairs.

The man's figure only retrieved to the ground, shakily bowing as of an apology to the angry master before him.

"How the fuck could you lose sight of a woman?!" The boss exclaimed, rather very frustrated at his people's absurdity. He advanced his feet to take rapid steps towards the shaking man.

His head only bowed itself much deeper, to flinch away from the angered leader.

In his sternest voice, he questioned. "Have you at least kept track of the witnesses during your ambush?"

"We... we have a s-survivor. I believe she was a sibling of the targeted. She kept calling out to the woman during the ride, addressing Misaki Usui as _'oneesan.'_"

"Is she harmed or whatsoever?"

"We have checked her state, and we discovered a bullet behind her back and her ankle. The bullet in her back had hit her spinal cord just below her breasts, and it may seem that she will be forevermore paralyzed. Further due, the other shot place, had been severely injured. It may have seem that she has lost a lot of blood."

The standing man asked for more. "Did she witness any faces during the attack?"

"N-no sir, we have all kept our masks up, covering our identities all the way through the mission."

"Good. At least you kept your idiotic faces safe."

The man on the floor moved his head to look directly at the leading leader. "Will we dispose of her?"

"No, you shall not." He declared. Slowly, a smirk lingered on his lips. "She will be a good use to us."

The boss added with a smug. "I want you to bring her to the hospital. Admit her immediately, but keep your identity in disguise. We don't want any tracks visible to the police.

"All-Alright then."

The chin of the smirking man tilted upwards. "You may go. But don't you fucking dare return until you have appeared with Misaki Usui's neck wrapped around your finger. There's a hundred percent chance that someone snatched her away from us. And I want you to find that person as well. "

"Yes boss!" The man rose to his feet and saluted.

His boss' words reached him even after he closed off the door.

"I will not tolerate another failure again."

* * *

The week had flashed its way to finish. It had been exactly seven days after Misaki had been admitted to the hospital at a critical breaking point.

Just as the doctor had theorized, Tora and Maki had the opportunity to take the recovering girl out of the hospital.

The smart man had dealt with the issues that regarded the hospital bills and as well as the issue of Misaki's state when she had arrived at the emergency room.

He had worried that if he did not ask to keep the doctor quiet about the girl, then Misaki would have been severely exposed in the news, spreading around for her damned husband to see.

It was a chance to keep her identity secretive as well. Being in pretentious that Misaki was his own wife.

Although it looked like a crime deed, he was willing to do this for her, and even for himself.

Yes, this was a very selfish decision... but it's all for the sake of Misaki.

He could not risk taking her back to Takumi, whilst knowing ahead that danger was awaiting.

He was willing to take all, for nothing.

Even if it meant facing the wrath of Misaki if she were to find out.

But of course, he won't do such oblivious task to let her know.

It would be plain stupid if he did do that.

"I am willing to bet on one hundred million yen **[**over a million U.S dollars**]** for the sake of your silence to keep Misaki's welfare as a secretive topic to anyone other than myself, out of the public." His large right hand dug into his wallet, carrying on upon a cheque , having written details that had the same amount of the offered money, scrutinized on the fragile piece of paper.

The doctor was left wide-eyed at Tora's unbelievable offer. His eyes scanned the cheque that was placed on his transparent glass desk. "Sir-"

Tora smiled expressively. As expected, the doctor was dumbfounded at his act.

"Don't you worry. I will not look for you in the future for accepting my money..."

"But-" The physician trembled to speak, nonetheless Tora had spoken over his words.

"Although," The man known as Tora, slammed his hand on the calm, laying paper as he spoke. "I will hunt you down if I ever hear anything in regards of your patient, named as Misaki, about **_my_ **wife, having her state of current announced in this outside publicity."

The expert healer sunk on his chair in terror while he heard Tora's whole threat. It left his esophagus desert dry, as it only led to silence in his office room.

"Well speak, you fool." The particular hand that had put force on the offered paper had once pushed pressure on the table.

It was clearly seen in Tora's eyes that the doctor had flinched over his demanding order. "I- Whuh-what is...is so important about _Misaki Igarashi_'s state being hidden out in the public?" The doctor's words emphasized his fearful sounded monotone.

" It pisses me off as of today's world, people are so demanding. They're so full of fucking questions... Like what the hell? You have no right to know." The Igarashi frowned deeply. "All I need for you to do, is to shut your mouth if anyone approaches you for any details about _my_ wife."

Over his confident decision, Tora added. "If you fail to keep all of this, then you better prepare your ass, because I will find you, and when I have got you in my hands , then I will kill you and bring forth your family as well, to be murdered no other than myself."

A photo slid midway across the table. Displaying a portrait of a smiling mother and a daughter.

The doctor gasped in utter disbelief."You wouldn't do such thing!" The threatened person looked horrified under his lousy expression of fear.

"Exactly. And that's why I want you to keep your mouth shut. This, your silence, in exchange for a hundred million yen is all I'm asking..." The unusual fangs that stayed under hidden over times, had showed its appearance all the while Tora's amused smirk. Then his toned wide shoulders, shrugged upwards. "Or perhaps, you would like to request a higher exchange of my offer..."

Tora's statement made the physician rose up on his feet with surprised looking eyes. "No please! I- I'll let no one know about this, with or without the money! J...just please! Please don't hurt my family at all! I'll be the one to blame if- if anything goes out... out of hand!"

"Good. Then doc, what will you do?" He turned his voice into a mockery dialogue. "I don't simply care if you take my money or not. But I suggest you take it, it's a token of my appreciation... You did took care of her..."

"I- I fully accept your offer! I will make sure no other soul will have a word regarding your wife's state. My life will be in the line if I ever speak about this to anyone else!" Devotion and desperation attached the rise of the doctor's voice.

It disgusted him how selfish people were nowadays. Pretending like they're happy with what they have, even when they longed selfishly for more.

But then again, he was selfish as well... Never satisfied with what he has...But it didn't disgust him anyhow... It was himself we're talking about.

"Very well," Tora stands for his exit. His smirk grew wider once his back faced the doctor's pale face. "I truly acknowledge your efforts for taking care of my wife..."

As the door creaked close behind him, Tora met a man fully smiling at him, and a stainless wheelchair.

"Did you convince him without any harm, Tora-sama?" Maki asked, having his head tilted in awaiting for an answer.

Tora lightly pushed his companion, in order to take his place behind the wheelchair. "I did convince him... But I don't think I did that without any harm..."

"Eh? What did you tell him to do?"

"I told him to shut his mouth in exchange for a hundred million yen."

Maki's nose scrunched as he said somethingmthat sounded rather like a complaint. "Isn't that kind of going... a bit overboard?"

"Relax, it's not like we're going to run out of money..." He chuckled on behalf, working his feet to move forward, his hands strongly held the moving wheeled chair as he started walking slowly.

Tora's decent comment was the last thing being said by then. The two men had coherently entered the room Misaki had settled upon. The leading man with the wheeled chair called out for the nurses. Confirming Misaki's discharge in the process while the ladies attended one more last check-ups to the recovering woman.

Throughout the whole event, Misaki kept real silent without having any incoming complaints at all. She had been like this all the time as of her presence had been brought to the hospital. It made one of the aiding nurses to attentively inform Tora about her unusual quiet state.

"Excuse me, Mister Igarashi..." Her approaching figure alerted the called individual.

"Yes?" He turns his head in a swift matter.

"For the past week since Misses Igarashi had been admitted here, she had kept quiet all the time. Even if I tried to talk her out, she would only respond with a one or two-worded sentences... It bothered me about her state. I... just thought if I could just request something in favor... I- would recommend it if you would talk to her, to assure your wife's anticipated recovery of her memories. I'm sure... that everyone wants her to recover as soon as possible." Her head bowed apologetically and a bit of embarrassment.

His gaze hardened in intensity, but melted before saying, "I can't even thank you enough for taking such good care of my wife. And yes, I would definitely keep your recommendation in mind. It is my full duty to accompany my recovering wife."

The nurse looked up, worry plastered on her face. "Th-thank you! I wish for you all to have a safe trip." Of her last spoken words, she excused herself and joined the other exiting nurses.

Tora shrugged at the nurse's display of worry. He then proceeded his attention right away to Misaki. She was now settled down on the wheeled chair, having aside Maki behind her.

"Let's go? The limousine is awaiting downstairs..." Maki informed.

Tora smiled and replaced Maki's trance behind the wheeled chair. "Leave her to me. From now on, I will be taking care of her."

.*.*.*.

For the whole ride to the Igarashi estate, the inside had gone considerably quiet. Sounds of passing cars can only be heard in the fancy aura of the limousine. Tora, who would occasionally present himself to sit nearby the window, had considered himself to settle in the middle, where Misaki was placed.

He kept their distance well played, although he had been inwardly debating to whether leave Misaki alone in the place or settle much closer to her. He gave short gazes at her, as to of his concern, and Maki had caught up with Tora's unusual short stares on the woman.

He decides to initiate a decent conversation. "What you said earlier...about taking care of her, do you really plan on doing so?"

Tora looks at his friend by the reflecting mirror. "Of course I will. I would never say things that are irrelevant."

"What about Ta-" Before he could even pronounce the given name, Maki was accustomed by the glare of utter warning. The slit eyes that he owned squinted a little. He refined his sentence. "What about **_him_**?"

"It won't be in any of our concerns to let **_him_** be involve in any of this."

"You do know that _**he**_ has **_the right_** to be informed, even if you didn't intend to..."

"I don't care if **_he_** does. **_He_** wasn't there to save her, so why should we let _**him** _know?"

"Becau-"

"Oh shut up Maki and just turn on the radio."

His concerning demand overlapped Maki's incoming explanation. Tora's order was then granted by a slight push on the power button by no other than, Maki.

The radio station was rather set to be in a long propaganda, tempting Tora to make a complaint.

"Change the station, I want to hear some music."

The station channel was shifted to another one. They heard a woman saying informative news.

"_It was as of last night that the missing wife of the CEO of the richest company in Japan; the Walker Megacorp, had fully confirmed it himself that his wife had been murdered._"

Maki was just about to skip the radio station when Tora ordered with a raised palm. "No please, don't change it. I want to here this." His companion only nodded in approval.

"_Mister Takumi Usui had willingly granted the said rumors with the defiant truth. It had happened as of last week, when the house of the Ayuzawa residence had been massacred. The suspects are in still check and are investigated. Minako Ayuzawa, the mother of Mister Usui's wife and the youngest Ayuzawa, had been confirmed dead on the spot when the polices had arrived. Suzuna Ayuzawa was found in the emergency hospital which was admitted by an anonymous._"

Another trance of voice spoke aside, and this time, it was a man.

"_The police had tracked of where Misaki Usui's body would be found, but the trace of her blood was the only evidence of her known disappearance. Judging by the amount of blood splattered in the next three blocks from the Ayuzawa residence, its origin had been later settled to be owned by Misaki Usui._"

The woman spoke back again.

"_The Usui and Walker family had concluded to remain the other details confidential. And as of that, incoming information won't be informed in the public_."

"_I wonder though, Corina... Do you think they'll figure out the culprit of Mrs. Usui's death?_"

It sounded as if the female reporter shrugged when she responded. "_I don't know, Ted. But I hope they find this murderer. I think he fully deserves all the thrown punishments for him if he gets captured. _"

The news conversation whereabouts had finished, and Tora himself turned the radio off.

"Maki, please prepare a room for her once we've arrived. Make her get settled as a first priority, then proceed on the other doings." Tora's request was stern.

"As you wish, Tora-sama," the man being requested instinctively bowed.

.*.*.*.

For the rest of the trip, everyone had settled in the silence, letting only the spare sound of the air conditioner intrude their hearings.

At the very last, the limousine had entered the gates of the Igarashi Estate. Maki had readily exited the car first, to presume his task of opening the door for Tora and as well for Misaki.

His head lowered as he spoke rather kindly. "Will I bring forth Ayuzawa in the room that I will be preparing?"

"No, at least not now. I want to introduce myself officially. She will be taken to my room instead. Make that your first task before heading to do my other requests."

"Yes, Milord." Maki turned around to the phase of the entrance and took a hold of the wheeled chair.

The driver himself had gotten out of the limo and assured his help to settle Misaki on the handicap chair. All the while as this took place, Tora proceeded to take his lead and walk to his bedroom.

The shadow of his figure disappeared before her eyes. She had been optimistically observing her surroundings as soon as she had awoken. Her precautions had been handled well whilst she had busily made mental notes about her state. As far as she had witnessed, none of the faces she took notice of, had been remembered in her thoughts. Perhaps it was the accident that caused them to be forgotten, she presumed, but then again, she might have been wrong. For all the things that she could recall, the only sublimate matter had she known about her own self, was the painful awakening in the hospital, and nothing else.  
It disappointed her dearly. Her expectations for recovering back any details of the recent events, especially her accident, had been far too high. Although, she had a thought about it. If she had to cooperate with these people that were trying to help her, she might as well go along with them.

Misaki snapped out of her trance, when she realized that she had been dazing for too long. The wheeled chair she was on, had been pushed by the man, she recalled was named, Maki. Although the man seemed harmless, she didn't let her guard down. Her eyes were full of glares whenever she eyed Maki, and the man had took notice of it as well. He kept any planned comments to himself, but he couldn't help to withdrew a comment once she had glared at him some more.

"You needn't worry. I will not bring any harm to you or whatsoever..."A slight frown lingered on his neutral expressiveness lips.

Her eyes took its intensified glare off of the man's figure immediately. His saying indeed took her aback, but she decided to keep quiet. It was the wrong person to question with.

It was the moment when it seemed like it was only a blink of an eye when they have faced the door for Tora's bedroom.

"The young master would like to speak with you. I kindly request if you could talk to him in a matter of respect." He spoke for the second time to her, although his tone had a rather distasteful feeling.

Silence crept her expressionless lips over his request, that sounded likely as a threat. The door was opened by the mentioned young master before Maki could take another threat-like request.

"Ah, thanks Maki." Tora willingly smiled and took Misaki upon his room himself.

"Will I be of any use as of right no-"

"No, no. I'm fine. I'll call ahead if there are any problems." The respective master waved off his hand to gesture Maki to take his leave.

"Very well then," and again, Maki bowed while the door closed before him.

The room was left with only two individuals on the spot. The male stood standing behind Misaki. She could have sworn that she heard a slight little chuckle, but the nervousness that had been circumferential all around her made Misaki doubt her own witnessed observation.

"You seem a little tensed," he sighed and moved the chair around, to be able to face Misaki.

She rolled her eyes in her thoughts. _'What is he trying to pull off?' _

"I know you can hear me," Tora poked the bridge of Misaki's nose, in attempt to have her wanted attention. He only received a scowling face and a head turning to the right as of a response, however.

"It's a choice to speak or not. But in all honesty, I won't spill the beans either if you don't talk to me ..."

His challenge irritated her, he was playing her game in the same level as well, eh?

"If you're going to take your time... then be my guest."

_'What the hell is this guy's problem?!'_

The man meant the words that he said. He fondly kept quiet and stayed still in front of her. Her frigid form kept stable as well.

It was an earful sigh that he released before maneuvering way over ahead to his mattress. The boredom through her eyes had made her quite the observant. Since practically, neither of them would speak out, her eyes couldn't help but to take peeks at his room.  
The soft looking sanity of maroon cushioned comforter, had lightly bounced against Tora's moving form. The man had himself on top, his chest laid flat on the surface of the blanket.

It wasn't long before she again heard a sound coming from him. But it was a contrast vibrant from what she had heard earlier. From what it seemed, he was snoring.

_'Is he... sleeping?' _She questioned herself, although she was fond to the obvious. _  
_

It was out of her curiousness when her feet took upon the floor and stand herself up. Hell was the sensation that described how she felt, her pride however, was a different story. Ignoring the throbbing pain on her entire body, her shaking fragile figure neared itself to the sleeping young master.

It was by then, when she walked her fifth step that the uncontrollable burning agony took over her knees. The pain simply brought her down, hard.

_'Shit!'_ She wanted to rip her throat open to shout in a colvulsional agony, but she couldn't. Not that she wasn't able to, but because she minded it if she had awoken Tora by her foolish action.

A big thump had sounded the great fall of Misaki. That was it to take for Tora to open his closed lids.

"Misaki!" It was an instinctive shout that mattered him to say something.

"Tch..." Misaki spat. As bad as she wanted to say something more full of venom, she stopped herself. She wasn't going to talk to him just because she was hurt and coincidentally, he was there to help.

His hand had given her left ankle an immediate touch to assure the level of her pain. As soon as he gave a direct soft contact to her pained part, she went immediately stiff.

_'Ah! That hurts!'_

It helped her soothe the pain by biting her lower lip harshly. No words came out, just silent curses...

"You shouldn't try to stand up without any help! Look! You've hurt yourself!" Tora angrily scolded.

_'So what?! I don't give a goddamn!' _She only glared.

He then also, glared back. He despised what he did, but the girl and her stubbornness made him lose his self control.

"Does it hurt?" He regained his monotone of gentleness whilst all the while looking through her honey remixed caramel orbs.

She nodded almost immediately. Her lip was still underneath her teeth while she came into her realization to something. Misaki mentally slapped her inner self when she recalled responding to his question.

_ 'Idiot! You're not suppose to talk to him! Don't let him touch you either, smartass!'_

Attempting her way to slap his hand off, Tora took a hold of her auctioning hand. His brow cocked up as he was saying."Nice try, missy. But no. I won't let you stop me from helping you..."

"Fuck off, buddy!" She finally hissed.

He smiled at hearing her voice finally, but smirked lastly by how she had put her complaint in a matter of her old self would do. So full of arrogance, he liked it.

"I would... but you need help, miss. " He showed her a concerned shrug while he grinned inwardly.

"Urrrrrgh..." She growled when her form had been cradled into his arms. This was unbelievable, like what the fu-

"What were you trying to do down there?" Tora asked, his smirking lips lingered into a smile. In her scenario eyes, he may have looked like an idiot but commenting it loudly wouldn't help either...

"..."

Nothing.

"Look okay? I know it was your voice that told me to fu-" He mentally disabled the speaking of coarse language right before he could say the word. It was no gentleman-like at all to be using such language. Tora reformed his sentence. "I... know it was you that told me to _'eff'_ off, so don't go all pretending like nothing happened..."

She narrowed her eyes to deny his words. Nevertheless, she kept silent and her gaze stood away from his eyes.

"Talk to me," his voice meant sincerity behind all of it.

_'As if I would! Bastard!'_

"Come on, at least tell me you're okay?"

_'No! Fuck you!'_

" I know you can hear me."

_'I know that I can fucking hear you, smartass!' _

"Fine! Is that how you 'wanna play?"

_'Yes, thank you! You noticed! Mister captain fucking obvious...' _

"Yeah, I thought so... Well, 'guessing by how you'll cooperate with me, I know you'll definitely take your time. Heh, better take a shower then..." His body was about to release her, but something came up to stop him.

"Wait, I change my mind. I won't let go of you until you talk to me." Tora smirked and he made it a possible sight for Misaki to see. Shit just got real.

_'What the hell does he think he's doing?! He can't just-'_

"Sorry, nevermind. I really need to take a shower..." He smiled with a chuckle.

_'Then go right the fuck ahead!'_

"Buuuuut~ Since you won't talk, then I guess I have no choice but to bring you in my shower as well..." He sure was having quite the fun by seeing the rapid change of her surprised features...

_'What the fu- That fucking pervert!'_

It was a snicker that took over his lips before his body rose from the bed, embracing along Misaki in his ever so tight wrapped arms around her form.

"I don't really mind having someone to accompany me in my shower... I mean, come on. This wasn't the first time I showed my _**everything**_ to a woman..."

_'Wh-I WANNA GET OUT OF HEEEERE!'_ Her instant movements of protest alerted Tora almost immediately. She was feisty as ever. Her incoming punches would sure leave some marks, but nonetheless, he didn't come to stop her. The blush that crept along her cheekbones was evident enough to his eyes that all of his teasing had come to work after all.

Although her obvious physical objection was enough to be played along some more, his stride to the bathroom never came to a stop. However, he decided to speak. "All you have to do is talk to me...But you're playing hard to get... How can I possibly chase you when you're being like that?"

_'Simple! Because you're a bastard and a fucking pervert!' _

Over his question, she didn't answer him at all. He sighed, due to the woman's stubbornness. "Or maybe..." He smirked once again, this wasn't a good sign in Misaki's perspective, however... "The reason why you won't talk to me... is because you want to see me naked! Am I right? Oh I'm definitely right!"

_'FUCK NO!'_ She resisted to speak, but continued on with her punching.

His whole presence had finally entered the bathroom. Misaki's striking punches had gotten his chest pretty numb. She was strong, indeed. Just like her old self, eh?

"Do you wanna take a shower~?" He playfully suggested, right above her head that was hot, steaming of great anger.

_'FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!' _The punches landed on his chest seemed to harden its right, he had to stop her before she could severe any more of his aching chest.

She had seen his arms widely opened to release her from his strong guarded embrace. Expecting to land on a surface that would be hard, her fierce eyes closed. But as her bottom had landed, it was only a slight thump that guarded her down. She opened her eyes. Bright flow of white stung her view. The bathroom glistened in shininess thoroughly. As if it was polished for a forever moment.

_'What the... hell?' _

A loud force of water sound gave her a clue as to where she was...

"Well since you won't answer me... I'm assuming that you want to take a bath with me." The smirk of his, never left his lips. He had lowered himself down to level Misaki's head with his. It was a furious glare that she gave to warn their closeness.

_'Fuckin' bastard... you're way too freaking close!' _

The feet which seemed to have been paralyzed by her emptiness of mind, had started to soak under the incoming flow of water. Both of her tensed hands clenched on the sides of the expected hard surface of the bath tub. It angered her to see a man effortlessly harassing her.

Tora stood up with an idiotic smile, and worked his fingers to remove his soaked Lacoste azul polo.

_'Misaki... Stubborn as ever.'_ In his thoughts, he sighed. It made him rather exhausted with dealing subjects that could once endanger her... There wasn't any improvement when he had finally got her wrapped around his finger. She wouldn't even talk to him... what the hell?

He had his eyes all on to Misaki without her to even take an eye for. From the side view of his, he could see her terrified/angry/confused/shocked looking face when he worked down to his pants. It was rather entertaining to drive her to go berserk...

_'Is he actually... STRIPPING IN FRONT OF ME?!'_ Her disgusted look drove down to her face, from the point where she got a hold of herself to stand up. _'I've had enough with all this bullshit!'_

"OKAY! I'm talking to you!Just... stop with your stripping already!" She screamed all the way across the restroom. A blush of whether embarrassment or in great anger, had spread across her cheeks. In all honesty, he found that very...cute.

"Took you long enough," his voice sounded awfully tired and right then after, he set off a sigh. It took no less than a second to have a towel clinging onto his waist. He then proceeded to stride over head to Misaki. She looked away without being hesitant, arms crossed, possessing a valid form of frustration in his way of seeing. He grabbed her by the folded arm, but he felt resistance as of response to his touch.

"Do you really want to play hard to get right now?" He question was paired with a smirk.

"Hmp!" She scowled under her breath. Still, not looking to the way this man was standing by.

"Heh, feisty..."

His voice became hoarse, she had presumed. What surprised her though, was that she hadn't seen any of his incoming movements. She had only blinked, and by the time she regained her vision for a short second, she came face to face with Tora. Herself, was once again in his arms. He, as usual, had a smirk put on his face. She however, was totally different.

"L...let go of me!" She pounded hardly on his chest.

"Eh? But you'll fall..." He sounded very innocent, although his look, was a total different story.

"I don't want you near me! Pervert!" She squirmed in his arms, desperately attempting to wiggle off of his hold. All of her ruckus only made his embrace much more tighter. She hadn't even noticed that he walked back to his room, her focus was only on to him.

"I said, let me go!"

"First, you have to behave." He childishly advised, although he actually meant it.

"I don't give a fu-"

"Tsk tsk. Swearing is strictly prohibited in my household, young lady..." His index finger silenced her by planting it on top of her never ending agonized protesting lips.

She slapped his finger immediately. There was no fucking way she'd let him touch her.

"Don't you fucking touch me, you little bastard!"

"Little?" He asked, already having himself sitting on the bed again. There wasn't an open chance for this girl to escape in his hold.

"Y-you heard me!" Unlike her other complaints that had been accompanied with punches, this one sounded a lot weaker. Maybe she had finally calmed down...

"Oi... Why do you hate me? " It was a straight-to-the-point question. "I haven't done something wrong."

"Because you're a fucking pervert!" A simple answer was responded.

"Eh? But I only did that to get your attention though..."

"You were about to take off your boxers! Now tell me how innocent and trustworthy you are, bastard!"

"I wasn't intending to actually take off my ...wait a second, you actually want to see me naked?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"I'm a very, very, very insecure person. But I guess, I should be proud that a woman would like to see my nakedness..."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Hey hey hey hey, calm down with the language..." Tora willingly shot up his hands in a gesturing defeat. Knowing Misaki fully well, earning her wanted trust would be difficult. But he had never would have thought, that her amnesiac being was a little harder than her old self to control...Hmm, interesting...

" Let go." Was that a pout he saw?

"Say please?"

"Fu- No way!"

"Come on... You should at least show some gratitude to the person that saved your life..." He had said, he was smiling again.

"And why would I do that?" She spat, although deep down... She had to admit, she did owe him. A LOT.

"Because I'm a good guy. Psh ...I'd never hurt you..." He reassured with a kinder, softened gaze. This time, she looked through his expressive orbs. It seemed like he meant what he said. But then again, she could have been wrong, right?

"Tch, yeah right..." She rolled her eyes in a matter of wariness.

"Don't believe me? 'Wanna bet?"

"Hmp, even if I exchanged my life for your sickening fib, I know you're just screwing around!"

Eyebrows rose atop. "I'm dead serious!"

"I don't care! Just..." Once again, the struggling for the freedom embarked its movements. "Let me go, dammit!"

Tora showed a sight of a smirk before laying her down. A soft trail of bounce had auctioned between the inevitable movements on the mattress' surface. She looked horrified over his possessive hold. Two strong grasps were guarded around her wrists, pinning both of her protesting arms to disable any escape of plans.

"Oh ho ho ho, you're not going any~where..." His attentive mockery displayed through his playful voice.

"Quit screwing, bastard!" Her head turned when her venomous request was proclaimed.

"How can I prove it to you that I have no intentions of hurting you?" Although he had towered over her, the desperation croaked in beneath his throat.

"First, get off of me and let go!" She kicked off her anger in between Tora's opened legs.

"But then you won't talk to me again if I do that though..." Tora expressed a persuasive pout, hoping his current sight would encourage the girl some kind cooperation.

"I'm already talking to you, am I not?" Huffing from anger and frustration, she spat, implying her point.

"I know that... But still~~"

Reluctantly enough though, he carried himself away from Misaki's lying body. The girl was left to look astound by the man's surprising action. But then again, she regained her composure and sat right up. Left knee bent high and an elbow posturing above. From her bearing demeanor, she looked like she was thinking. A light lime shadowed eyebrow was raised.

"You look like you're thinking about something...Something bad..."

"Asshole."

He sighed. "There you go again, having that potty mouth of yours..."

"You're just annoying. And you bug me just by having you nearby."

"Ouch, 'kinda harsh there..."

Before she could open her mouth to simplify another stinging insult, Maki's voice covered behind the door.

"Tora-sama, Dinner is ready. Will you attend your presence in the dining room? Or shall I present the food personally?"

"Ah, please do send my dinner in the coming way to my room. I am currently busy right now." The answer was simple enough. "And make the servings for two people. Misaki would like some dinner as well."

_'Mi...Misaki?'_

.*.*.*.

Once everything was settled, the duo had consumed the newly arrived food at once. Misaki hurriedly finished her plate at a rate of acceleration, whilst Tora chewed his food normally. He had fully taken notice of her hurrying self but stopped ahead to avoid to question her. She had finally quieted down, he wouldn't dare break her cycle of silence now that he was planning on talking to her. Awhile ago, as they sat, he did promise her that he'll tell her everything...

His plate was as empty as hers by the time six o'clock had ticked the golden shined pendulum. It took him long enough to finally arrange himself to a manner of conversation sense. Although the towel on his waist considered him to stand up.

She saw his movement. As quick as she did, he was called out. "C...Can we talk now?"

"Why yes we can... You won't mind talking to me in a towel, right?" He intended to tease.

"O-of course I mind, pervert!"

" Then give me five minutes, then we can talk..."

Hands were already on the disarranged towel while she busily discarded her eyes as far away as possible from the view of Tora. It was utterly embarrassing for her to watch him actually strip. Fortunately,her woman instincts guided her through to shout in complaint.

"C... could you at least change in the bathroom?! You're not forgetting that there is a woman in your room, aren't you?!"

Tilted head and a stopping pair of hands auctioned. " _'Ovcourse_ I didn't."

"Then go change in the bathroom, you stupid pervert!" Two fists slammed the well known surfaced mattress.

"I will, I will." He laughed, taking a stride to the restroom.

As she was left alone in the midst, her eyes wandered off in the large spaced out room that only contained very much expensive valuables. Starting off with the bed she had sat on, the velvet layered, maroon skinned comforter had patterns, to what it may seemed to be chandelier like structures. The quality of the fabric was undoubtedly sophisticated. Including the carefully carved bed frame that she started to stare off got her attention. The details of the carvings were likely put so delicately... spiral lines came across each other on the four, standing wooden posts, at each corner of the California king sized mattress.

Not to mention, a similar looking fabric hovered above her, attracting her in an instant. She looked up, only to see a canopy, that seemed to be strong enough to carry over a human body. Its textured course contained a rather soft material. It made her curious of feeling the wanted fabric. But a shimmering light left her eyes to catch the shining sight. A golden clock awaited its way when her intent gaze settled on the object. From the look of its outer phase, she was sure that, that cost a heck of a money. I mean, talk about the pure gold layered, basketball sized clock. There was no way her guess could be wrong, this guy is most certainly rich alright.

The clock was a pendulum but had its background in a setting of a chronograph typed clock, with scattering variety sizes of gears behind the roman numeral numbers that indicated the importance of the minutes.

She wanted to touch the heavenly object but debated inwardly with herself once again. It wasn't the time to be all getting 'touchy' with the stuff she didn't own. That clock would be so much more expensive than her own life... she presumed.

_'Man, how rich is this guy, really?' _

Nonetheless, Tora wasn't around to stop her from observing the place.

She stared at the saddled khakied beige wall. The blockade had no patterns or whatsoever... It was just simply plain. Maybe it was right to leave it that way... Or perhaps it was meant to be designed like that to pair the knockdown ceiling up above.

All of this thoughtless experimenting had made her caught herself staring blankly at a mirror. She was mesmerized at how polishly cleaned it may have looked. The smooth , eight foot glass sat in between dressers that was as tall as her. Like all of his other furniture, including the two wooden hand carved night stands guarding two sides of the bed, they were coloured darkly. Kona brown covered the wood with its fine thin paint flows, although lighter shades mixed in to blend the perfectness.

It was fondly a surprise when Tora had finally appeared, fully clothed and perfectly settled.

"Sorry I took so long. Since I was in the bathroom, I considered taking a bath. You-"

"Who are you, really?" She overlapped his apology with a sense of regarded sternness.

"Excuse me?"

Eyes squinted in an over passing misgiving impression. "I said, who are you?"

"I'm surprised you're willing to know my name." The smirking had begun.

Her demand was powerful and spine tingling. "Answer the friggin' question, dammit!"

"My..." A slight push up of an eyebrow happened. "We've got some impatient stunning woman on the lose..."

Ignoring his sense of humor, her question was utterly stuttered. "Y-you promised didn't you?"

"Eh?"

"You promised that you'll tell me everything once I started talking to you!"

"Did I really?"

"Yes! Now answer me!"

"Hmm... Let's see, where should I start?"

"Tell you your name."

Well... I'm Tora Igarashi. The CEO of Igarashi Enterprise. I am the only child of Aiko Watanabe and Kaede Igarashi-"

"Wait wait wait, hold on." An index finger rose up to pause what he was saying.

He looked confused, he was telling her everything about him, wasn't he? "What?"

"What's a CEO having himself involved with me?" Curiousness lured in every word of her dying question.

The direct question took him aback. She was getting into the details too quickly, and he wasn't even prepared to answer that question, yet. But those look in her eyes that engrossed great anticipation and a firm intent made him have second thoughts. This wasn't the right time, and yet, he felt like telling her now. Everything little detail about him.

The earlier the better, right?

"You were a friend of mine, and I suppose you don't remember a thing. Amnesia can be a pain in the ass, huh?"

The mention of amnesia overtook her face into a hysteria."Am...amnesia? Whuh- what the heck are you talking about?"

"You. I'm talking about you. I'm talking about you having amnesia, Misaki..."

"Mi...Misaki? Is... is that my name?" That was the second time she heard him adrress her as that name.

"You really don't remember?" By the tone he was going with, sadness pasted upon his words.

She admitted with a sniff. Was she crying? "I- I don't remember anything! Anything that happened! Even that damned accident I was in! I don't remember my past-"

"Misaki, calm down..." Feet strode their ways to near Tora unto Misaki's sitting figure. He didn't realize that indeed, she was crying. By the time a hand of reassurance rested on her shoulder, he noticed flows of tears streaming down on her face.

She looked up, looking rather hurt. "I-I don't remember anything. Even my name!"

"That's why I'm here to help you..." Assuring his kindness, Tora glazed a tiny frown on his lips. He turned herself to him, wanting to look directly at her.

"Ee- Igarashi... h-how?"

"How what?" He cooed over her confusing overture.

"How d...do you know me? Wh-what kind of friends were we like? H...how did you find me?" Every questionnaire words increased a decibel.

_'I found you because I knew what was going to happen. I knew about the assassination before it even... happened! I even know... your... your murderer! It's-'_

_'That's fucking funny, Tora...'_

His other side of conscious took over, just in time...

_'Are you actually going to tell her everything?!'_

_'Everything about the plotted attack?'_

_'The planned murder to kill Misaki?!' _

_'Are you fucking serious?!' _

_'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!' _

_'LIE FOR FUCK'S SAKE!'_

_'LIE!' _

She looked over at him, it seemed like he was clouded with a thought. It seemed like he was hesitating to say something. But what could it be?

"Igarashi?"

Upon the calling of his name, or rather; surname, his trance was snapped in half, taking him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

_"How d...do you know me? Wh-what kind of friends were we like? **H...how did you find me?"** _

The thought of Misaki asking that, bounced back.

"I- We've known each other s-since highschool. We went to school almost everyday... You were always nagging about how late I would come out because you'd end up waiting for me outside. Heh." He attempted to swift the 'How did you find me,' part into something else.

_'LIAR...'_

"Rea...really?" She sounded much like a child, hearing about the famous Santa story for the first time.

He smiled along with his play. "Yes, really..."

_'That's bullshit, man. That's fucking bullshit.'_

_'...Well it's better that way I guess... At least she totally forgot the part of me finding her...'_

"Oh, did I mention you were the student council president?"

"I- I was?!" Her astounding voice showed her propelled dumbfounding frontage.

"Yep. Heh you weren't really nice with the guys though... You'd always get mad at them for being so careless. In their point of view, they saw you as a demon. A demon president luring around Sei-"

_'Don't tell her that! What if-' _

"Nani?" She asked him directly when she saw Tora's attention drift away once again. "Around what?"

"A-around Miyabigoaka..." He sighed in relief when the mention of his high-school didn't affect her at all.

"Mee... Meeyahbeegawka?"

"It's the school we went together..." The confused look in her face made him know her confusions. "The high-school you hunted the boys... Haha."

It bugged her somehow at the sight of Tora being so carelessly hasty. But his laughter somewhat got her, infecting her lips with a provident smile.

"Was I really that bad?" She didn't realize it, but her face was bright, bright of joy, full of bright happiness.

He chuckled by just noticing her joyous face, he laughed at seeing his. It had been awhile since happiness invoked his lips.

"What's so funny?" She asked so nonchalantly.

"I haven't seen Ay-"

His eyes widely enlarged.

_'YOU CAN'T TELL HER THAT HER LAST NAME IS AYUZAWA!' _

_'SHE HEARD IT ON THE RADIO, REMEMBER?!' _

_'God?! How stupid can you really get, you fucking Tora?!'_

_'Some kind of genius you are...' _

It irritated her a little whenever he dares to address her names. "Huh, _nani_? Ah... Ay what?"

"I haven't seen Ai smile like this for a long time..."

"Ai? Who's... that?"

"It's you, silly." Laughter once again contained his mouth; thank god he got the chance to stop his thoughtless self before it was too late. She wasn't intending to be hilarious or anything, it was only her naïve self that meant no harm with asking questions regarding herself. She had amnesia after all. But then again, he had to protect the truth away from her... because he knew...

That it wasn't right to give Takumi a second chance.

"Tell me, Igarashi-sama... What's my full name?"

_'It's Misaki Ai... at least... **for now**...'_

But before he could even respond, another thought snatched his attention.

The use of a horrific beside his surname surprised him. He had never thought that the day would come as Misaki Ayuzawa would address him like that. Somehow, it sounded weird... And it bothered him.

"What's up with the Igarashi-sama part? We're friends remember?" He asked carelessly, forgetting in total about her question in regards of her identity.

"Well, I heard that Maki guy call you that... I thought it was appropriate enough to address someone as high class as you... Am I wrong?"

"Misaki... when you're friends with someone, you don't call them in a matter of a horrific attachment to their names. Even addressing them with their last name is unusual. That's just...weird you know? And I don't care if I was the CEO of some foundation. We're friends. No added horrific needed. PERIOD."

She mumbled an apology. "Well sorry... Sorry for having amnesia that I can't remember anything, _baka..._"

He heard that instantly. "Stupid? Who you callin' stupid?"

"Duh? Who else?"

Her playful questionnaire remark invited him to join along the blundered atmosphere. They were getting along just fine. But of course, with the help of some lies full of bullshit...

_'Were those white lies really transparent?'_

_'Can she really not see them?'_

"Uhm... I'm guessing it's me?"

"Thank god you knew. For a second, I thought you forgot." With that being said, her tongue was out for the moment of teasing.

He didn't speak after that. It overwhelmed him too much for comprehending such things at once.

The lies that he told the poor woman... Was it really right to play with her mind?

She did have amnesia...

But still.

Maybe, just maybe, she'll forget about everything.

The fact the she was married to his sworn enemy, Takumi Usui.

The fact that they made love and became one, creating a new being that was inside of her unknowing self right now.

The fact that Tora and she were never close, not even as close as to being friends.

The fact that he loved her, oh so dearly.

And the fact that he watched in the sidelines, witnessing her to love someone else.

Despite his efforts of coming so far to loving this woman, he had lost, ever since the battle had begun.

He left a first impression in her that he wasn't the fit man for the girl. A slight flashback came back, when he had firstly revealed his true lecherous nature to Misaki, by attempting to abduct her clothed self in a very revealing maid costume; as a temporary replacement clothing to her wet Seika High uniform, that water was 'supposedly' spilled on.

He was way far behind from that damned Usui.

From the moment he saw those evident jade fierce eyes that faced him, during his rescue of Misaki, from there on, Tora substantially apprehended that he was going to fight with death, if he ever crosses the line of touching her again.

But then once more, he dared to near himself to her. It was odd to be chasing the woman, as for him, the woman would always chase after him instead.

He kept those memories where he had helped her chase Takumi all the way to Britain.

What the hell was he thinking?

He had her in his hands! Why the hell would he waste that chance to help her reunite with Takumi?!

For fuck's sake, he loved her so much!

It might have hurt him to witness the one that he loved, to love someone else...

But fuck it.

This time, he had to make things right.

The things that he wanted all for the sake since the very beginning.

If she doesn't recollect anything, he might as well take that as advantage .

He had to fully erase Takumi within her.

He had to do that to enable her to love someone else... Like him.

She deserves better.

Even someone better than Takumi.

Like him.

"Tora? Are you all right?" Her voice snapped his daydreaming self.

He looked up, facing a conservative looking Misaki. Damn, had he been thinking so much? "Huh?"

"I said, are you okay?" A pat on the shoulder contacted his body. The slight touch came from Misaki.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..."

"It didn't look like it, though..."

It quieted down again, but he said something before the awkwardness filled up the air.

"Mi...Misaki?"

"Yeah?"

His hands placed them atop of her shoulders, grabbing her intent attention right away. The tiger-like printed eyes burned themselves in within the depths of her caramel optics.

"Promise me something..."

It confused her with what he was implying to. "Promise you what?"

A slight crack croaked up against his desert dry esophagus, but yet, he continued.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again. Promise me that you won't disappear. Promise me that... you'll stay by my side, forever..."

It sounded rather cheesy in his own hearing, but when he saw the slight change in her eyes, he thought he did the trick.

"What are you saying, Tora? O-of course I'll stay by your side! You-you saved me! I can... never leave you! I owe you my life!"

With that being said, she snuggled closer to him, trapping Tora in a surprising embrace. It took him quite aback. The Misaki he knew would never do this...

"Promise?" He just had to make sure.

She smiled, pressing her nose on his firm chest. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N (2):**

**Dammit Tora! He just had to take Misaki's amnesiac state as an advantage!**  
**Anyways, I left a slight clue about Misaki's murderer. Have any idea as to who might this killer be? And yes... the character is original... no made-ups! Promise! **  
**Well let's see who'll guess it right :3**

**'Till next time!~**


End file.
